


Hijinks Is My Middle Name

by techieturnover



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: CapFam! fics, Coney Island, Fluff, in which there are three very large children let loose on coney island, post TWS/AU, shenaningans, the slightest allusions to gay/bisexual Steve Rogers because he's important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techieturnover/pseuds/techieturnover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, Steve, and Sam visit Coney Island and promptly get banned from the Bumper Cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijinks Is My Middle Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of drabbles/short fics I plan on writing purely because everyone needs some happiness in their lives and I have too many long sad AUs planned. Fluff, silliness, decidedly not serious hijinks ensue when the CapFam goes to Coney Island.

Steve isn't sure why he let these two assholes drag him to Coney Island, although he suspects it might have something to do with the way he can’t stop staring at Sam’s dimples or the light that's slowly returning to Bucky's eyes. He hasn't been here since before he was Captain America. It feels strange and he's a little sad he missed so much of it changing. They walk past the Cyclone and he stops, no longer getting the queasy feeling he had the first (and only) time Bucky had dragged him on it. After you've jumped out of dozens of airplanes and out of a thirty story window, plummeted into a river half conscious, and gained superhuman reflexes and healing capabilities, an old wooden roller coaster doesn't seem so bad. He looks over to where Sam is doubled over and Bucky's head is ducked, his shoulders shaking with laughter, ice cream slowly starting to melt in the hot sun, and frowns.

"Why do I get the impression you're laughing at me?" He asks as he joins them. Without a pause in his laughter, Bucky points over to the more populated area at one of the rides.

It’s him. - well, another portrait of him. Captain America, on the wall of the bumper car arena. Sighing and rubbing his brow, he shoots Bucky and Sam a look that says he is clearly unamused. "You know I think I was happier when you were dead," he snipes, and it's only funny because everyone and their mother knows Steve Rogers is stupid in love with Bucky Barnes and walked around like a corpse those first two years when Bucky was still the Winter Soldier. But if Steve is the corpse, Bucky is the poltergeist intent on haunting it, and Steve doesn't miss any opportunity to let Bucky know he's an annoying, childish shit. 

"Yeah yeah, I'm gonna go ram your face," Bucky waves him off, dragging Sam still laughing over to the line. Steve yells after them that Bucky is the biggest jerk on the planet and he can just make out Bucky's answering "Yeah but at least I'm not a punk!" before they're lost in the tiny crowd of children and parents. 

\---

Bucky and Sam are the only two grown men in the bumper cars, and Bucky's gotten yelled at about five times already for running into the walls. Wall. Specifically the one with Steve's face because he's a child and it's funny. He's heading full speed for a sixth when suddenly another car crashes into him with enough force that his car actually rattles. He looks to the side, indignant and actually a little bit angry his fun has been interrupted until he sees Steve Fucking Rogers stuffed behind the wheel of the offending vehicle, his eyebrow raised in a challenge Bucky has never been able to and won't ever be able to back away from. He turns his car against the flow of traffic - at least the kids have figured out by now it's best to stay out of his way - they've got the whole back wall to themselves for their epic battle of bumper cars.

\----

But the poor ride operator has had enough of Bucky's shenanigans, and shuts it down just as he and Steve are headed full tilt for one another again. He hears Sam complain in earnest - he'd been doing what the ride was actually _designed_ for because he's an _adult_. All three of them are barred from the bumper car ride, even as Steve profusely apologizes and reveals his not-so-secret identity. For his trouble he gets another dirty look from the ride officer and a gaggle of children immobilizing his waist. The exasperated operator officially gives up as both the exit and entrance ramps are stuffed with children wanting to meet Captain America, and pulls out his lunch. 

While Steve signs autographs and Sam catches the stragglers for some selfies with The Falcon, Bucky sneaks onto the course again and makes an improvement to the mural.

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be an illustration that went with this but there's not so use your imagination.


End file.
